yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Guide
This is a guide of the characters in the series. Characters are only considered notable if they have spoken at least once, or they have a major or supporting role in at least one animation. Main Characters Rusty Rusty is a logical person, and he gets annoyed at anyone who acts stupid, except for YellowHead, who he could tolerate. He is easily annoyed, like when someone mistaken a dandelion for a sunflower, or when he went berserk because he had no fingers. When he does, he can get very angry and go crazy. Rusty used to be an Easter egg, however he has hatched out of it and has become human. This has caused the outro train to crash, and wreck havoc in Redville. YellowHead YellowHead is a naive, cheerful cat. Even though he likes eating and doesn't like going out of the house, he can be serious when necessary. He gets a death sentence in "The Court Part II," but gets revived in "The Void Part III." Orange Orange is a layed back character that seems to be a gamer in "You Have No Fingers" and has a hard time comimg up with ideas in Ideas. He became orange juice after "The Accident." He also seems willing to help friends in need like in "The Court Part I." Recurring Characters Characters who appear occasionally throughout the series. * Diamond * Police Hat * Lime * Bob * BluHead * Chef * PurpleHead * Aiyana Special Characters Characters that play a single major/supporting role in a major animation or arc. "It Was a Pig Mascot"/"Revenge on Chef!" * Chef "Professor" * Professor "The Fact Factor" * Clippy "Bagel" * Cat * Little Teddy * Bagel "Attack of Elmo" * Elmo * Mayor "Wrong Side Of The Bed" * Jewel "New Years" * PencilGalleryInc "The Court Part I"/"The Court Part II" * Scratch Cat * Suit * DaeHulb "The Fool" * Egg Guy Conscience * Anime High School Girls "The Void Part II" * Blop * Neddy * Hexagon * Lucy * Supervisor "The Game" * Golf Ball * Steve * Tyler "68 Stars" * Labyrinth "Halloween" * Mr. Haigins Crossover Characters Characters owned by a user other than BullRusterXxl15. * Diamond (Diamond_Projects) * BluHead (-BluHead-) * Jewel (Diamond_Projects) * swagmaster_bru (swagmaster_bru) * PencilGalleryInc (PencilGalleryInc) * Reptlow (ReptlowAgain) * Danny (dannyhogan200) * Blop (Bloplol07) * Parx (-Prx_the_last-) * Fannua (Jolteon21) * Clavoll (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Glurt (Glurt97) The Court crossovers Crossover characters that appeared in "The Court Part I" or "The Court Part II" through an audition. Non-speaking cameos do not count. * PencilGalleryInc (PencilGalleryInc) * Katana (-Katana-) * Exono (uxie126) * Sonic (Avian42) * Koopatroopaman (DaKTMThingy) * Lloviant (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Firey (ScratchFireyAgain) * Macho (machoman363) * Nicolas (Nicolascomputers) * Lincoln (-LincolnA-) * WhiteHead (-WhiteHead-) * lolwut77 (lolwut77) * Multinia (-Multinia-) Antagonists Characters who were antagonists of an animation. * Chef ("It Was a Pig Mascot", "Revenge on Chef!") * Elmo ("Attack of Elmo") * Scratch Cat ("The Court Part I", "The Court Part II") * DaeHulb ("The Court Part I", "The Court Part II") * The Void ("The Void Part I", "The Void Part II", "The Void Part III") * Neddy ("The Void Part II") All Characters All characters in the series. Characters here that are not considered main, special, or recurring characters are considered minor characters. This list is sorted by the first time the character has an appearance important enough to give them an article. Season 1 * Rusty ("What I do when I get a blue screen") * Stick Girl ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Sun ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Chef ("It Was a Pig Mascot") * Mustache ("A Mustache's THX") * Chinese Box ("A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?") * Reptlow ("Revenge on Chef!") * Newbie ("Revenge on Chef!") * Orange ("The Triple Grill") * Lime ("The Triple Grill") * Orange's father ("The Triple Grill") * YellowHead ("Where Is He?") * Clippy ("The Fact Factor") * Diamond ("The Fact Factor") * Professor ("Professor") * Scratch Cat ("Scratch Cat Gains Weight") * Spungbawb ("Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb") * Cat ("Bagel") * Little Teddy ("Bagel") * Bagel ("Bagel") * Yield Sign ("Bagel") * Police Hat ("This Can Be a Major Annoyance") * Bob ("Bob Sale") Season 2 * Giant YellowHead ("The Giant") * Le Cuk ("The Accident") * Elmo ("Attack of Elmo") * Mayor ("Attack of Elmo") * Jewel ("Attack of Elmo") * Louie ("Ye Olde Film") * BluHead ("Sandwiches!") * Pringles Mascot ("A Weird Commercial for Pringles") * Clare Cooper ("Can I Have Some?") * Erots Yug ("Black Friday In a Nutshell") * swagmaster_bru ("Standing Up School") Season 3 * PencilGalleryInc ("The Court Part I") * Court Squirrel ("The Court Part I") * Katana ("The Court Part I") * Exono ("The Court Part II") * Sonic ("The Court Part II") * Koopatroopaman ("The Court Part II") * Macho ("The Court Part II") * badly animated guy ("The Court Part II") * Lloviant ("The Court Part II") * Firey ("The Court Part II") * Lincoln ("The Court Part II") * DaeHulb ("The Court Part II") * lolwut77 ("The Court Part II") * Nicolas ("The Court Part II") * WhiteHead ("The Court Part II") * Egg Guy Conscience ("The Fool") * Stick man ("The Fool") * Anime High School Girls ("The Fool") * Scratch Cat's father ("The Story of Scratch Cat") * PurpleHead ("Summer in a nutshell") * Danny ("The Song") * Pixel ("The Void Part I") * Cindey Citrus ("Christmas") * Blop ("The Void Part II") * Neddy ("The Void Part II") * Hexagon ("The Void Part II") * Lucy ("The Void Part II") * Supervisor ("The Void Part II") * News Reporter ("The Void Part II") * Parx ("The Void Part III") * Police Baton ("The Void Part III") * Fannua ("The Void Part III") Season 4 * Rusty's father ("Two Thousand and Eighteen") * Clavoll ("The Future of Everything") * Aiyana ("The Future of Everything") * Joe ("The Future of Everything") * Glurt ("The Future of Everything") * Squazzo ("The Future of Everything") * MUTCD book ("Valentines") * Windows XP ("The Fortune") * Golf Ball ("The Game") * Steve ("The Game") * Tyler ("The Game") * SA Squad ("The Game") * Multinia ("The Game") * Boxy Boy ("The Penitence") * Rusty's mother ("The Penitence") * #LA5 ("The Penitence") * Hehtor ("The Penitence") * Labyrinth ("68 Stars") * Mr. Haigins ("Halloween") Category:Characters